Black Blood Rose
by delicious pancakes
Summary: It is in human nature to fear heartbreak, and when you move on, the fear is still there, to fear to love again, to trust another. This is what the young priestess fears. Now bring in some new people, she finds out overcoming fear isn't that easy. IYYYH
1. Betrayal

Koei: Yet another story, but this one doesn't have an OC! Yay for me. Anyways, I guess this is a YYH/IY x-over. Not original, but sue me, I just wanted to try writing one, yet again…

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, and none of the characters, if I did I would be super rich and not be broke, glaring at my wallet**

**Black Blood Rose: Betrayal

* * *

**

A green white blur rushed through the thick forest, brushing past shrubs and sharp branches as they raked through her clothes. Tears blurred her path, but the teen only stumbled and pushed herself faster, away from the person she thought of as a friend and more. Her brown eyes held sight of the well she had known as a portal to this era; rushing forward she leapt in, wishing nothing more for her pursuer not to follow. Clenching the bottle of shards her pursuer was after, she closed her eyes as the familiar blue light flashed around her as _his_ voice rang in her ears. 'We don't need you anymore.'

"Good bye… Inuyasha." The name ripped at her heart, tears slowly ran down her flushed cheeks. With that her consciousness drifted away, inky darkness flooding her mind.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A burst of light flashed throughout the area, unable to be seen by normal humans it goes unnoticed by most. As I said, most people. Glaring angrily, a certain ruby-eyed demon twitches as an unconscious girl in a green school uniform lands in his lap, smudging his black coat with blood. Finally deciding to bring the girl to the fox before she dies from blood loss (just deciding, instead of just dropping her off of the tree), he leaps deftly from branch to branch carrying her bridal style, just a blur to human eyes, wondering about the strange aura surrounding the girl. In no time he is front of Kurama's window, letting himself inside he unceremoniously dumps the raven-haired girl onto the fox's bed before turning to the surprised redhead.

"What happened Hiei?" Kurama questions, glancing suspiciously at the shorter of the two.

"Hn. I didn't do anything. She just appeared in front of me wounded." Replying emotionlessly the demon now known as Hiei crosses his arms, but just walks over to a wall to lean on uninterestedly, hiding his curiosity of where the girl came from. Sighing Kurama turns to fetch the first aid, but is stopped as the girl groans, opening one eye slightly, turning her head to face Kurama, opening her mouth to speak.

"… Are you… a demon? " Whispering this out she falls back into unconsciousness, unaware of the surprised looks the two demons give each other. 'What an interesting girl.'

* * *

Okay, this chappies only a page long. T.T But I wanted to put this up before I go to China. Okay, here's a list of things I'm pleading you to do. 

R&R

Review for pairings, like kag/hiei, kag/kur, bot/hiei, ect.

… Wait… that's all.

Yay! I'm on my fourth story that I'm actually going to post!


	2. Existance

Koei: Unfortunately for you, I'm alive! Who's I'm? Could it be… the milkman? Hell no, it's the author! Sorry I've been gone, and in the freak' in summer too, but I'm stranded in China till August. And now I've deleted two of my stories, so don't mind the authors note. Just so you know, the girl's Kagome.

**AnimeholicsInc** – Nope, she's not related to any of them.

**animegurl5** – I thought you didn't like Hiei/Kag pairings, oh, and could you be my beta-reader? I usually skim past mistakes when I read fics over myself.

**darklight4ever** – Err… could I just make Kagome ooc? I don't like her either but I don't think I could make a fanfic of her with all bashings, because I'm not really good at bashing, but I guess I can try putting some bashing or whatever in.

**Disclaimer – Me don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Black Blood Rose: Existence

* * *

**

Darkness, that's the first thing she saw, the inky blackness seemed to grasp at her, tugging her down into its depths. Despite the darkness, the girl did not seem scared, dull eyes staring blankly into it.

'_I'm useless. Just like he said.'_ Her thoughts found a way out, echoing throughout the darkness, her voice in tune with the setting around her. Blank.

'_Why do I exist? Why am I still alive? Is it because… of my family?'_ Silence floated through the air.

'_No. They seem to live happily without me, even though I was always… there.'_ Her bitterness seemed to intertwine with the darkness, colors flaring out. At once she knew where she was. In her heart.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hiei had ditched him earlier, leaving the kitsune in charge of the unconscious girl, though he could tell the ruby-eyed demon was curious, especially after her surprising question. Shifting slightly, he thanked his luck that his mother was not around, she was off visiting an old friend at some place called the Higurashi shrine, he sighed and turned his attention back to the girl. This girl was strange, to say the least.

Her aura was one thing, she didn't seem to have any abnormal energy, but yet she didn't seem to contain an aura at all. This was perplexing, because even though most humans don't contain high amounts of spirit energy, they at least had life energy. Her energy seemed to have no life energy, which lead to two conclusions, either that she was dead, or that a natural barrier was surrounding her. This girl was puzzling, but he loved puzzles.

OoOoOoOoOoO

She felt as if she was floating, happy emotions entered her mind, she felt content, no pain entering her heart.

'_I don't want to wake up… If this keeps the pain away.'_ Her voice drifted out, followed by more colors, pulled out by her emotions.

'_Why should I wake up? No one would mind if I didn't.' _She smiled contently at her plan.

"Please wake up." A cheerful voice floated down. Brown orbs opened slightly, clouded as if waking up from a dream. Her feet floated down, touching an invisible floor.

'_Who are you? Why are you in my heart?'_ Her thoughts questioned, her mouth did not seem to want to move. If she was not half conscious, she would have been shocked to see a younger image of herself appear in front of her, the young girl had the same clothing, though cleaner, the same raven-black hair cascaded to her mid back, but the strange thing was that her eyes were dark sapphire, dusted with from reds to black, to yellows to greens.

"I'm a part of your emotions, please wake up. You still have to complete your task!" Giving a toothy grin, the young girl gave a thumbs up. "But if you don't, whatever you do, don't follow the light at the end of the tunnel!" She blinked, tilting her head at the young girl's statement before her random joke, trying to think of what she was talking about.

'_I remember… but how am I supposed to collect the shards, if he won't let me keep the shards.'_ She questioned in confusion.

"You just have to wait. For now, just please wake up." It was a request, nothing more, but something made her want to. Nodding in agreement, her eyelids started to feel heavy, before they closed, the last thing she saw was the young girls happy grin as she waved.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kurama glanced at the waking girl in surprise, the gash on her back had been deep, so she should not have been up for a while. Just another puzzling factor to add to her list. He stood still, waiting for the girl to wake completely. After a few moments to gather her bearings, she glanced around the room quickly, but instead of sensing fear radiate from her, he saw that she was instead confused of where she was before focusing on him. Glancing at Kurama she tilted her head in thought.

"Who are you?" She queried. The kitsune smiled politely before answering.

"I am Minamoto, Shuiichi (sp?), pleasure to meet you miss…" He waited for a reply. The girl hesitated slightly, before trying to smile only to give a grimace.

"I'm Higurashi, Kagome."

* * *

Okay, so this chapter's short too and maybe confusing, at least I'm updating my story! R&R please, and vote for pairings!.

P.S. What's a drabble? Also, what's Fluff and waff or whatever.


	3. Embarrassment

Koei: Okay! Yet another chappie, and I'm still stranded in China. At least I got Naruto VCDs! Yay for Naruto!

_AnimeholicsInc_ - Well it has to take place after the Sensui case if Yusuke's demon blood is activated, though I haven't seen it yet, and er... I think I'll put it after that, though it would be better if it were a little AU

_Tearful Joy_ - Thanks for the description of fluff

_Ice-neko-girl_ - Thank you for the description

(...Me annoying the hell out of you...)

_**' ...Kurama ...'**_

**/...Youko .../**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu hakusho, otherwise this wouldn't be called a fanfic, so don't sue me!**

**Black Blood Rose: Embarrassment

* * *

**

Raising an eyebrow, Kurama hid his shock from the girl in front, namely a Higurashi, Kagome.

_**'Higurashi... but mother said the Higurashi's daughter is constantly getting ill or having some sort of problem.' **_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome was poking at the bandages wrapped around her waist interestedly, her shirt caked in a light layer of blood.

'I wonder how he wrapped the wound. I hope he didn't do anything perverted, or ask about the wound. And how did I get here anyways?' She glanced up, finally taking in his appearance. His red hair flowed down to his shoulder blades, a raspberry color school uniform continued, and his emerald color eyes a contrast to his hair. He seemed to be polite, but that didn't stop Kagome from having suspicions about him. 'I trusted to much, and it didn't get me anywhere.' She felt pangs of hurt riding throughout her heart, refusing to let tears surface she started to distract herself with the bandages again.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**_'But no one could gain so many sicknesses, they would probably have died by now. Besides, she doesn't look ill at all. I wonder what she does to get so ill, perhaps it was to cover up something… No illness that I know of can inflict those types of wounds, it looks like it was made by something sharp. Claws perhaps?'_** Kurama pondered.

**/I must agree, and you know, this girl doesn't look half bad./ **Kurama's emerald colored eyes closed for a second before he sighed in irritation, feeling a headache coming on.

**_'Youko, not right now. Must you intrude every time a pretty girl shows?'_** He was certain the spirit fox was smirking.

**/So does this mean you're agreeing with me? But how could you not? She's prettier then most girls that flock around you. She's already on the bed, all we need to do is -/ **A temple seemed to throb on the usually calm Kurama.

**_'Youko!'_** He cuts off, still irritated at the fox's words. A collection of images corroded his mind, and each one following the next grew more... 'interesting'. A slender hand waved in front of his face (the bed's 2 feet away), pulling him back into his room.

"Shuiichi?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, brushing back some stray strands of her raven colored hair. "You've been staring at the ground, and then you started twitching, you alright?" A faint pink dusted his cheeks, barely visible.

"I apologize Kagome, I must have started dozing off." She raised an another eyebrow at his reply, but didn't say anything else.

_**'Youko, you have a sick imagination.'**_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Her legs were getting numb as the blood circulation was cut off when she sat on them in a kneeling position. Placing herself at the end of the bed, she winced slightly as blood flaked off her shins and knees, glancing down to the sheets she saw more of the dark crimson on the used to be clean and white bed. She felt small amounts of guilt nipping at her emotions, she'd have to repay him somehow. Sighing she stood up, or at least tried, her muscles protested from the amount of running they were forced to do and the wounds inflicted upon her body. Stumbling forward her instincts took over and she grabbed the closest thing to her to stop herself from falling. The thing was Kurama.

"S - sorry Shuiichi, I tripped and I guess - I landed on you." She mumbled in embarrassment from the crook of his neck. Why was the scent of roses so strong?

Kurama was just staring ahead, paralyzed as another wave of images made an appearance. Ones so... 'interesting' that the authoress would have to up the rating if she described them. Several moments later they ended, leaving a very embarrassed Kurama in its wake. **_'That. Was. Obscene.' _**He was sure he heard snickering. Kagome was now near the door, inching away. **_'It seems she's almost healed, her wound isn't giving her much trouble. Another mystery about her. I'll have to report her to Koenma, especially about her sudden appearance.' _**

"I guess I'll be going now, and don't be surprised if I come back, I do need to repay you, so expect me sometime next week." She tried to smile, failing she turned and walked halfway out the open doorway.

"Wait! You can't go walking about like that, have you seen the condition of your clothes?" She blushed slightly, turning and walking back in.

"I forgot about that..."

"I can lend you my mothers, my clothes are to large for you." Kagome nodded, she had to look up slightly to talk to him. A few minutes later he came back handing her a pale blue button up shirt and a dark blue skirt that would reach her shin. Exiting the room again, Kurama closed to door behind him so she could change, feeling Youko's disappointment. After she finished, she also exited the room, strolling down the hall into a cozy living room.

"Well thank you, Shuiichi, I guess I owe you one, again." She smiled slightly before heading for the front door. 'He seems kind, maybe I can trust him a little.'

* * *

Next chappie finished! Oh, and sorry if Youko or Kurama was ooc, I've never seen Youko's personality. R&R!

The Votes for Pairings so Far:

Hiei/Kag: 3

Kur/Kag: 3

Shizuru/Hiei: 1

I have no idea of how to put the vote count, because people keep picking kur/kag and hiei/kag in one review, I'm so confused.


	4. Irony

Koei: Next chapter ready to be typed. Thanks animegurl5 for excepting to be my beta reader! And thank you reviewers! I started writing right away after I saw all the wonderful reviews! .:Crappy music plays:. Ahem, anyways, I hope this chappie was uploaded fast enough! Kay, enough with replying with reviewers, it's taking to long to type! But since this is the most reviews I've gotten so far, I just need to reply! .:Yes folks, I'm sugar high today:.

Sorry about changing the title... it just kept bothering me until I changed it. And no, it has nothing to do with Kurama or Kagome turning into a demon, but there will be a surprise... And I am doing it again... this is my last time changing the title! But I just had to change it to this after I thought it up, finally a non-crappy title.

_AnimeholicsInc_ - Oh... Thanks! But now everyone wants Kag to be with Kurama, so I guess I will! But first I will write a little Hiei/Kag scene because I love that pairing! (not sure if I can) But don't worry, I'll still listen to the reviewer's requests!

_ficfan3484_ - Yeah, sorry... But thanks for the review!

_The Demon Sisters_ - I hope Youko isn't ooc... Thanks for reviewing! (yeah... I know, I love exclamation points)

_jojogoodgirlgonebad2005_- Thank you for reviewing! And I hope that doesn't mean Youko's ooc (I've got to stop writing that)... oh well, I can't change it now.

_Animegurl5_ - Well my story isn't going to be like yours or I might get reported or something for copying... O.o So don't worry about that!

_Ryukotsusei_ - Yay! A Hiei/Kag vote! Thanks for reviewing!

_emma_ - Kay, Kur/Kag is the definite pairing... for now.

**Disclaimer - I disclaim, so don't sue, or else I'll beat you black and blue... not really... you know what I mean! **

**Black Blood Rose: Irony

* * *

**

A week, or about anyways (5 days), till her birthday, and she was turning sweet sixteen, as her mom reminded her. And here she was, strolling through a construction sight to repay a guy she barely knew. She could care less though, nothing really mattered anymore. Kagome sighed, at least it was better than being confronted by her mom on how she had gotten her wounds when was there to protect her. She couldn't help snorting at the irony of it all, that instead it was the one her mother counted on to protect her that wounded her with the intent to kill. She sighed again, smiling bitterly into the clear blue sky, obstructed by only pale white clouds, drifting lazily overhead.

Funny how irony liked to come and bite you on the ass just when you're living the worst part of your life. 'So it's been just about a year since I've met _him_, this would be our anniversary of sorts if things had turned out differently...' The pain had lessened, and now her heart only throbbed with sadness. She had probably gotten used to it. From all the times she had hoped against everything, only for it to be shot down like a bird...but this was real life, and life was _screwed_. Something zipped by in the sky.

Blinking, she shook her head is disbelief. 'I'm really going crazy about his betrayal... not to mention delusional.'

There was no way a pale blue headed girl, looking as cheerful as the crystalline blue sky, floating along the clouds as carefree on an oar until something happened, flying away at high speeds was possible. It must have been a figment of her imagination, created by overloaded stress, she told herself.

But then again... when you jump down a ten foot deep well and get transported to the past instead of breaking something, anything could be possible.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Let's just see where the blue hired girl in the air is going. (No, it's not that Kagome's going crazy)

"Lord Koenma, what do you need me here for?" Her eyebrows scrunched in worry in the most unboton like manner. Koenma, Prince of Spirit World, doesn't request to see her personally unless it was trouble, and she means BIG trouble. What seemed like a toddler with a silver pacifier, big hat, and Jr. stamped on his head was sitting at a desk, scratching his head sheepishly, though his worried expression gave away how much trouble he was in.

"Well... for one, I lost the Lusting Rose (crappy name, I know, but stay with me! But if you have a better name, you can suggest and I'll change it)," Pink eyes widened.

"But Lord Koenma! That item's guarded heavily in the S-class vault!"

"Yes, I know. But somehow it just disappeared, just vanished, gone." The toddler, known as Koenma, knitted his brows together in worry and stress, a headache throbbing. Throwing a sideways glance at the towering stack of papers, he thought it was somehow reproducing or something, because it had been growing larger then ever. "And it also seems humans have been disappearing from the Human World, and not just there, but in Spirit World the dead souls have also been seen just vanishing. It has thrown Spirit World in chaos, we have to sort out who is still here and who is gone from history." He rubbed a temple.

"I already knew that Lord Koenma, but... about the gone from history, what do you mean?" Botan's voice held confusion.

"It seems that the disappearances started in the past." He continued before Botan could ask how. "And so I need you to drag Yusuke here now, I don't care what he's doing, and find Kurama and Kuwabara too. But I want Hiei to keep an eye on the girl Kurama informed me about."

'I really need a break from this.' Koenma stared at the wall in a daze. 'Someone's messing with time, and it's really giving me a margarine.'

OoOoOoOoOoO

And now, if irony wasn't cruel enough, she just happened to run across a street fight on her way to the cloth shop. Sneaking past the alleyway with the experience of a person who had run through the night to get back to her time without being heard, she made it to the other side successfully, though she couldn't help looking back. 'I guess I miss the fights _we've _been in. I've kinda gotten used to them.' There were at least five boys in dark blue uniforms, indicating that they were from the same school as her.

'When did Mikaze Jr. High (what's her real school's name?) get punks and gangs?' Raising an eyebrow she glanced down to see three of them on the ground unconscious. After only a few minutes the others joined their comrades on the ground. Only to boys were left standing, one of them didn't seem to even break a sweat. One was in a green uniform, his short black hair gelled back, the other in a blue uniform, he had a sort of an orange Elvis style hair do. Both seemed to be from Sarayashiki Jr. High, didn't that school have a reputation for its punks?

"Boy Urameshi, that was a fun afternoon workout." The green uniformed boy just looked out the alley bored, hands in pockets. He raised an eyebrow, brown eyes staring at the girl staring back.

Urameshi... a strangely familiar name. Wasn't it the name of the toughest kid in Sarayshiki?

Fear might of been the usual response to Yusuke, but the girl just raised an eyebrow and left. 'Strange girl.' Suddenly a certain blue haired deity of death appeared in front of the two, successfully knocking them down.

"What the hell! - Botan!" Yusuke exclaimed, jumping back up.

"Yusuke! Lord Koenma needs to see you!" Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes, you too Kuwabara."

* * *

Another chappie finished! R&R cause that helps me write faster... well in my opinion anyways. Also you get a cookie! .:Starts handing out little bishie shaped treats:.

Tally the Votes: 

Kur/Kag: 5

Hiei/Kag: 4

Kur/Kag's in the lead, but only because some want her to be with either, so I'm picking Hiei/Kag for those! Er... is that aloud? And sorry if it was confusing or something. And I hope the 1342 words makes it up to you guys!


	5. Inside

Koei: Next chappie! Thanks to those who reviewed! And thanks animegurl5 for editing for me, it helps a frickin' lot to have a beta-reader. Oh, and I do hope Hiei isn't ooc, but I haven't watched the series in such a long time, plus I'm addicted to Naruto fics right now. And the reason I haven't updated is because I'm lazy, but who really cares?

**Ryukotsusei** - Yes, I suppose you can.

'…_Kagome…'_

'…Look-a-like…'

**Disclaimer – I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, dull, I know, so how about I add that if you do I'll take my flamethrower and fry you?**

**Black Blood Rose: Inside

* * *

**

The fire apparition had no idea why he had agreed on this. Oh, right. The damn Koenma said that he would add 50 years onto his probation if he didn't accept. So now he was on the outskirts of the Sunset Shrine, waiting for the girl to do anything strange.

_**Flashback**_

"_Thank you for coming, Hiei." The Prince of Spirit World twiddled his thumbs uneasily at the glare unleashed upon him. He continued at the silence."Um yes, you know why you're here. To keep an eye on this Kagome girl." Coughing, he pressed a button on the remote conveniently located next to him, opening an electronic screen. A raven-haired girl popped into focus, brown eyes sparkling as she smiled. (school picture) "This is Kagome Higurashi, she lives at a Sunset Shrine. Some abnormal energy seems to be surrounding this general area." The screen focused on a part of eastern Tokyo, showing the circumference of the energy. "It is some sort of barrier, though not demonic in my reports. But it's manifesting wildly around where ever this girl is, mostly around her home. Kurama has also informed me of a natural barrier surrounding her too." Hiei, who had been glowering at the side, interrupted._

"_So I'm to see if anything dangerous or strange happens." He stated. _

"_Yes, and report it to me afterwards." _

"_Hn." He would have acted kinder toward the buffoon before admitting it, but he had a small amount of curiosity about the girl. Though he still would rather not monitor a weak human when he could be doing more important things. But it's not like he had a choice. _

_**End Flashback**_

The more time he spent monitoring this girl's movement's the more trouble he saw her as. As Koenma had said, there was a barrier surrounding the shrine, but it also burnt his skin like acid each time he neared it. Not only that, but there was also a barrier surrounding the girl's mind, addition to that there was some stupid look-a-like that chased him out with a glowing blue mallet. Her powers seemed strangely familiar to something he heard before... He pulled out a bottle of dull black shards from his pockets, a powerful aura glowed around it. Not to mention these shards he had found on her, these felt like something powerful, not to mention familiar. But to use things like these shards for power, were for the weak, he had no use for them. But why had the girl had them?

What _was_ this girl?

OoOoOoOoOoO

While our favorite fire demon broods, let's see what Kagome's doing. Thirty minutes after the encounter with those two boys, she had bought new sheets and planned to bring them to Shuiichi's house after her party.

She had felt a strangely familiar sensation as she had reached the outskirts of the shrine, but it was probably nothing, like that blue haired girl she saw in the sky.

Sliding the door shut, she slipped out of her shoes.

"Oh Kagome dear, it seems you're back. I just ordered a new uniform for you." Her mother's head peeked out from the kitchen, smiling warmly. The smell of food wafted in after her. "I honestly don't know how you ruin so many perfectly good uniforms, that one was barely three weeks old." Oh, yes, school was tomorrow. She would have to find something else to wear. She  
didn't want to go back now, now when Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka would be there to try and drag information out of her about her supposed two-timing boyfriend. Wincing slightly at the thought, her eyes dulled even more then they were.

"Sorry mom." She murmured, starting up the stairs before her mother interrupted her thoughts.

"When will you be heading back through the well?" Her mom queried. 'Not very likely I'll be going back.' Kagome's mind muttered bitterly.

"Oh, I got a vacation from shard hunting..." Her eye twitched for a second a realization hit her like a clock flying from an irritated teen's room. 'Oh Crap.'

"I'll be able to stay here for a while." Her visage was neutral, bordering on the edge of panic.

"Well then, you can stay for your birthday. By the way, my old friend Shiori and her son will be coming, she said that her son might bring along a few companions, if that's okay with you."

"Oh, that's fine."

"Kagome, are you okay? Ever since you came home you've been acting differently." Her mother asked worriedly. Kagome forced a smile only her face, nodding furiously.

"Oh, I'm great. No need to worry." Her mom just nodded, a frown forming on her face.

"Well I'll call you for lunch."(continuation from 'Crap.')

'Damn, I can't believe I lost (you probably forgot) the JEWEL SHARDS!'

**Inside Her Subconscious**

The eerie blackness drifted around her, walking forward quickly, she looked around for an exit. A sudden "Poof!" and her young  
look-a-like appeared, startling her. 'It seems you're lost, need help?' Her cheerful voice echoed against the hollowness.

'_Why are you here?'_ Kagome raised an eyebrow. It also seemed she could talk in here.

'I really don't know, but my guess is that when you land here, we can talk to each other!' The look -a-like smiled, sprawling onto the invisible ground.

'_So why'd you appear now? By the way. What is this place?'_ The young girl in on the ground just shrugged and grinned.

'I really don't know. But the second question I do, this is your mind! 'Kagome's eyes widened partially.

'_Is my mind really this empty?'_ The girl nodded.

'Yeah, but it isn't always.' She ignored the weird look Kagome gave her. 'And call me Kima, it'll be easier for both of us.' She added, lying on her back. Silence followed. Following Kima onto the ground, she hugged her legs up to her chest. 'By the way... I didn't have enough time before, but I'm not just a part of your emotions...' She leaned in to whisper, as if she were holding some great secret from the world.' I'm also, well, part of the Shikon No Tama.' Which it seemed she was hiding from the world. Silence reverted into an awkward state.

'_So, you're part of the jewel?'_ Kagome fell onto her back, shocked.

'Yeah, I am. But I'm the good part of the jewel. Don't worry.' Kima added quickly. 'Oh, and the reason I have a human form or something is because I'm part of you too.' She smiled at the questioning look in the other's eyes. 'It was kind of obvious you would ask something like that.' Nodding, Kagome sighed, everything was getting so confusing.

'_So. Is that why you know so much? But… does that mean you're part of… Midoriko?' _She gotten herself together, mostly because not everything was able to get to her right now.

'Oh, so this means you believe me?' Kima smiled even more at a slightly gawking Kagome.

'_I don't know, I just feel like. I should. You know?'_

'Well, no, I don't. But still it makes it a lot easier to have a conversation.' She explained. 'I really don't know if I am or not... just that I'm here.' Kagome nodded her head slightly.

'_Sort of. So does this mean you're a figment of my imagination?'_

'Yes, if you put it that way. I'm still part of you. Just without any memories, but with knowledge of many things.' She grinned yet again, seeming always happy.

'_But... you still have knowledge. This means you can teach me how to use my miko powers!'_ Kagome exclaimed, excitement bubbling. She would be stronger, the reason she had been compared to… Kikyo, was because she had been _weak_. _He_ had always been telling her how he had always had to save her anger-overpowered sadness at the thought. She took her mind off her previous thoughts to others, calming herself.

'Well, I think I could, but the only thing I could do was to tell you was to do. The thing is, I can only channel purifying energy into this,' She sat up, and in another 'Poof!' A mallet was in Kim's hand, about half the size of Kagome and almost as tall as the younger girl. Sweat dropping, Kagome poked it from her position on the ground. Noticing the weird look coming from Kagome, she smiled. 'What? I can see through your eyes and hear what you hear when I'm in your mind, and when you and Souta watched a cartoon with this thing in it, I just had to copy it. And yes, I can make things materialize in here.' After a slight pause she continued, "So you know all the miko powers are in you, and all the knowledge of how to use them is in me." Did Kagome mention how irony _loved_ to come and bite you on the ass? And how life was _screwed_? Sighing, she sat up.

"_Great, so now how are you gonna train me? I mean, are you going to tell in descriptive detail of how to use it or right instructions for me?"_ She snorted at the idea, but Kima looked thoughtful.

"Well..." She was starting to fade from Kagome's view, light creeping through the darkness. "Oh, it seems our time is up. It's probably morning, so see you soon!" Grinning cheerfully, she waved and everything vanished entirely.

The sunlight seeped through her curtains, spreading across the bed and onto her face. 'Hm… Instructions. How to Learn Miko Powers 101." Kagome smirked slightly. "Sounds okay."

**4 Days Later**

The week of school had only one word to describe what it was. Hell. Her friends had been tracking her non-stop, asking questions each moment they could.

_'How come you took so long to heal from a fever?'_ (Her mother had been sparing and had grabbed the phone out of her father's hands before he could come up with another rare sickness) _'I did you stay with your two-timing boyfriend?' 'How did you ruin your uniform?' 'Oh, I know. She probably was in bed with him ha-' _Kagome shivered slightly, so many sick things had been said. But she still had felt even sadder, heart feeling torn again as she had remembered all the times she had been questioned by her friends after she came back for a test or relaxation.

But for now she was definitely relaxing the next day. Alone. (I think that Japan has 6 days of school, and the sixth day isn't necessary, correct me if I'm wrong) But today she would suffer through her birthday, being asked more questions and having some boy she didn't know over at her house while their mothers happily chatted away. There was a knock on the door as she entered the kitchen. Popping her head out into the hall, her eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

Ha! I bet you thought she would bring them to the well, but you don't know yet. Dun dun dun! So now you know about the girl. But she isn't really a girl, just part of Kag's personality. More to come about Kima. Sorry about the ending, it was rushed, but R&R everyone! And Hiei will give you a hug.

Hiei: Baka onna, I never agreed to that.

... As I said, review! Oh, and for anyone who doesn't know, Miko means Priestess and Kitsune (though not used in this chappie) means fox. I won't be using much Japanese, to troublesome to explain. Oh, and sorry if 15 year olds don't hold parties or what ever, I'm only 13 and have a limited vocab and knowledge of teens. So please fill me in on what teens do at birthdays. Oh, and constructive criticism is always welcomed!


	6. Trouble 0xoU

Koei: Yes, this is alchemistofdarkness, changed my pen name because there are to many people with alchemist in their name. Next chapter ready to be written! Thanks for the 952+ Hits! But less people are reading the farther the story gets... T.T I don't feel in the mood to write. But still nothing much to do, so I'll start now. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, still I'm faster then some people. (coughanimegurl5cough), but if you don't know I'm still stranded in China, and I'm back from Zheng Zhou or whatever. And now in Beijing, so now I have no computer unless I go to my dad's office. (He works in China)

ladykurama1: Talk to you where? And I'm not really good at help, I just... write. Know what I mean? Have a chat with animegurl5, she's good at writing, and she's my beta reader!

shadow miko: Kay, you'll find the pairing votes at the bottom if I don't forget, I forgot to do it last time because... I went for a walk and got lost on the road to life.

Not many people with questions. Good. Now enough of my idiocies and onto the _real_ fic!

_**'... Kurama...'**_

_'... Hiei...'_

**Disclaimer - I'm tired of writing this. I disclaim, for if I didn't, wouldn't that mean I might own IY, or YYH? And wouldn't that mean, I have wealth? and wouldn't that mean, if I owned an anime, wouldn't that mean, the world is doomed from my terror of an anime? Thank goodness I don't. (he he, now onto the _REAL REAL REALLY REAL FIC!)_**

**Black Blood Rose: Trouble 0xoU (sorry, just had to do that)

* * *

**

She looked into emerald green eyes, seeming a little irritated for some reason.

"My mother has dragged me to your party, it seems. And she also invited some of my friends to come." Behind him were three other boys, two were surprisingly familiar, and also still fighting.

"What the heck are all the people I just meet coming from!" Groaning, Kagome slams her head on the wall a few times before sighing. Kurama blinks, looking surprised at the girl's openness. "Sorry, got carried away. Stress from... overwork." That was partly true, she had been piled with schoolwork as soon as the teachers thought that she had miraculously recovered from all her illnesses. But the cause was mostly because of the frustration from losing the shards (in which she has lost a couple of brain cells overexerting herself from slamming her head painfully against the wall), and the fact that Kima still hasn't contacted her over the week. Nodding for the moment, he brushed aside her hesitation in answering.

"So you know them." He stated, gesturing toward the green and blue uniformed boys throwing insults at each other.

"Yeah, I ran into them. Sort of. They were making pulp of a couple of guys from my school. (Does Kagome's school have a name?)" She glanced at the black clad boy at the back. "So he's your friend? Doesn't seem to talk much, does he?" She strides toward him, deciding that if it was her birthday, at least try to act the least bit inconspicuous and act like she wanted to celebrate her birthday. "Hello!..." She waited for a couple of seconds before repeating. "Helloooooo." He just narrowed his ruby color eyes in slight irritation.

"He's Hiei. Doesn't like to talk much. I'm Urameshi, Yusuke, and that's Kuwabara, Kazuma." The green uniformed boy grinned, poking a half conscious blue uniformed boy on the floor with his foot. Nodding, she poked Hiei in the shoulder.

"So why'd you come, you don't seem like that type that likes crowds." She questions Hiei. 'So much fun! At least someone's fun to tease.' Kagome smiled, she didn't think that she would have fun at the party. She poked him again and he finally spoke up for a hidden threat, annoyance lacing his words.

"Don't test my patience, onna." Sticking her tongue out she gave him an extra hard jab before retreating. More footsteps came from the stairs to the shrine.

"Did you see that guy up in front!" A feminine voice squealed into her ears and seemed to hit her brain so hard she started forming a headache. 'Great. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi are here.' She slumped slightly, but ran down to greet them.

"Hi guys, nice to see you." Halfheartedly, she led them into the house, followed by the boys.

"Wow! Why didn't you tell us know you knew Shuiichi! Or that his hot friend. Maybe you could introduce us sometime." Eri whispered, giggling with Ayumi. (Was is Ayumi or Yuka who wasn't crazy about boys?) Blushing slightly, Kagome marched ignoring the other comments and into the living room where Shiori, was already chatting with her mother. They raised their heads at the sight of her, and both smiled kindly.

"Why hello dear. Me and Shiori were just chatting, but we can move while you all can get to know each other." Kagome's brown eyes were pleading as they strolled out of the room, mind screaming, _don't leave me with them! _Placing herself on the floor in a kneeling position along with the others, she sighed as her friends chatted happily away. 'What should we do? I guess I should think of something.'

**With Hiei and Kurama**

_'Fox, for what reason are we here for. You, the idiot and the detective need to locate the Blood Rose. _(Yes, I have decided to change it to that. But I still think the name sucks) _and I need to report to Koenma.'_

**_'I've never heard you so eager to go listen to Koenma's orders.' _**Amusement was clear in his words.

_'I don't want to be trapped with a crowd of ningens. I'd rather listen to Koenma's orders then have fun at this stupid party.' _There was a slight pause and someone screamed in the background, and then a thud was heard. _'I don't even know why we could enter the barrier.'_

_**'I assume that since we were invited, the barrier did not harm us.'**_

_'Why is this girl able to draw such power? I don't like the feeling from her.'_

_**'I do remember something about this sort of power. Do you recall those tales about mikos?' **_

_'They have purifying energies, and some, healing abilities. But this still doesn't tell us about how she obtained those shards. And of how she knows of mind barriers.' _Kurama was silent.

_**'I do not know either. Let's just wait for the party to end before you report to Koenma.'**_

_'We're not able to leave anyways. It seems you have to be granted permission.' _There was irritation evident in his voice.

**Back With Kagome**

She had just about had enough, Kuwabara and Yusuke were fighting again, and once the blue uniformed boy had asked her friend out, creating some unwanted excitement (Eri slapped him). Shuiichi and Hiei were just sitting in the background, (not that she wanted to talk with the redhead, she assured herself) and now her friends were back to interrogating her, now because of the two boys sitting in the background) Standing up abruptly she glared at everyone.

"Okay! We're going to play a game whether you like it or not." She said icily, an eerie feeling entered the room as an deadly aura surrounded her.

"Wh-what's it go-gonna be Kagome?" Yuka stuttered.

"First of all, everyone's going to play it. Got it?" She waited for them to nod, but Hiei was just glaring back.

**_'Just do it Hiei. We don't want to cause a scene.'_** Hiei glared at him, but gave a 'Hn' and leaned against the wall, glowering at the raven-haired girl.

"Okay, the game is - "

* * *

TBC

A/N: Wow, I finished it in one day. Didn't know I had that little stuff to do. And tomorrow I get to go back to the U.S.! Oh joy, 16 hour ride back to CA. Okay, so now I left it off with the Yu Yu gang plus Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka forced into a game of... SOMETHING! So vote for what you want. The popular truth or dare, or a game of strip poker? Maybe another idea from someone else more creative then me? R&R to tell me what you want.

P.S. And **_PLEASE _**tell me what 15 year olds do at parties. Cause I have no clue and that's why I ended it here. Because I'm brainless when it comes to parties, and I don't know if 15 year olds even hold b-day parties. I may not update in a while cause I don't want to offend any teens if they don't EVER do that at parties. I'm not old enough to know what they do. Let's just say that I think teens have the weirdest problems...

Time to Tally the Votes:

Kur/Kag: 10 (wow, that's whole bunch!)

Hiei/Kag: 7 (people must really like Kur/Kags)

Hiei/Shizuru: 1 (I really don't think I can squeeze it in. Sorry, sorry, sorry!)

The fluff and romance are coming later when they know each other better, just to let you know. So don't expect it soon! And votes are still open!


End file.
